Lost Fox
by NZPBear
Summary: With the Sandaime dead while Naruto was still young, a new, uncaring and even hostile Hokage has been ruining the young Jinchuriki's life. After his assumed death, Naruto lives on as a mercenary.


Rewrite of my story "Twilight Flames"

With the Sandaime dead while Naruto was still young, a new, uncaring and even hostile Hokage has been ruining the young Jinchuriki's life. After his assumed death, Naruto lives on as a mercenary.

Updates are likely to be rather slow coming.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related characters

* * *

He hid. Heart pounding in his ears, he could barely hear his own footsteps, but he could hear them. They called for him, promising to do what is right and bring him nothing but pain.

The shouts for his death followed him like a shadow. Every time he found some form of escape, their screams pursued. An alley free of their presence would flood with their voices. Small openings, open drains or shadowed outcrops, stood as amphitheaters to the bellows of his doom.

They called for blood; the blood of a child. One who served as their savior before he could do little more than wiggle and cry. His eyes had barely opened and yet he saved them all, given to free them from evil.

On the anniversary of his sacrifice and his sixth birthday, the best present he had been promised was a quick death.

Mud splashed with each step. Rain only stopping a short time ago, the ground was soaked. The dark sky and harsh electronic lights played a horrible scene. Where light touched a vibrant reflection returned, but the shadows marred these beautiful sights with their overbearing black. Bringing over contrasted views that hurt the eyes, they emphasized the textures of the world and claimed what they could.

This is where he found safety. Where others feared what lurked within, the boy found solace and comfort.

Small lanterns were strewn about in small numbers to light the streets on this celebrated day. Intended to give a cheerful air and more comfortable environment for citizens to go about celebrating at the established festival in the distance or any other way they chose, these lanterns also provided another service that quite a number took advantage of. They made it easier to find the boy. Lights like these ate up the shadows and provided backdrops where one could easily pick out a figure walking in front of them.

Going from shadow to shadow he made his way through the village. His eyes always scanning the streets and the roofs, he carefully snuck between buildings. He had learned a long time ago that not everyone who wanted to hurt him came from the ground.

The occasional puddle allowed him to see himself and subtly check above and behind himself. Mud adorned his tan t-shirt, splashes all across the bottom while almost the entire front was covered. Red had mixed with the mud on his chin, a thick line of the more lively color coming from under what was usually bright blonde hair. This very hair was matted down heavily with mud, something that could only be noticed in enough light which he so desperately worked to avoid. His orange shorts were liberally coated in mud on the front and smears on the sides where he had attempted to clean his hands. Much of his arms and legs had mud caked along the front of them. His feet were covered in worn grey, and now brown, slip-on shoes. While he face was round because of his young age, the boy's cheeks were slightly sunken as if he has not been eating properly for a long time. Blue eyes contrasted with his tanned and slightly reddish skin, bringing them out in a captivating view. Streaks of mud ran along his face where he had tried to clear it, crisscrossing with three angled scars that ran along his cheeks like whiskers.

Moving lights down the street alerted him to an approaching hunting party. He silently ducked around a corner and into a dark alley where he could hide until they passed. Calming his heart so that he could hear, the slowly increasing volume of the group only worried him slightly. The slight scratch of a sole rubbing against something harder than dirt terrified the boy.

Quickly turning his eyes up, merely a story above him were the edges of roofs both behind and in front of him. Over the edge of one was a head, a black shape without any light, but he knew it was looking at him, they could always see him.

He wasn't surprised; this is how he's always been caught. The civilians were easy to avoid as long as he took his time, but shinobi were not so easily tricked. They were trained to utilize the shadows better than he could; it was not hard for them to find him there.

Just as the head began to move forward, the boy burst back out of the alley. A blinding light in his face for just a moment and he immediately began sprinting. That fleeting glimpse was all the small group needed before chasing after him.

The young boy ran as fast as he could, taking turns randomly to try and throw off his pursuers. Their shouts followed every step of the way.

As the noise behind him grew in strength he knew there were only two possibilities, both scared the young boy: either they were starting to catch up to him, or more were joining in on the chase.

Twisting and turning through narrow roads and alleyways, the young boy cursed himself. He knew better than to come out on his birthday, but Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku were as close to family as he had. The ramen chefs cared for him, but there was a distance to how they treated him. They talked to him and would worry for him, but they wouldn't treat him as more than a good friend. While they were not the surrogate father and sister he had hoped for, the fact they even tried to help him gave him the closest thing to love that he could remember. The promise of free ramen had been tempting, but it was them that drew him out that night. For the short time he spent there, he actually felt like he somewhat belonged.

Not even minutes from leaving the stand, belly stuffed and heart full, a glass bottle hit his head. He stumbled back before falling on his stomach. Hands on his head, tears in his eyes, he could barely hear them over his throbbing head and a ringing drowning out most noise. What he could hear were voices mocking him, telling him to just die. As he rose the voice seemed to grow and multiply, he could see more had joined his attackers. Mutters arose among them, plans of what to do to his body trickling through the crowd to him.

He ran, and now he was running again. A quick glace behind him behind him revealed not only the innumerable villagers chasing him, but a few shadows jumping across roofs almost to him.

Another street crossed ahead of him, a major intersection. A plan formed, one that could either save him or kill him. No other options, he went with his gut instinct and turned the corner.

His hands came together in a seal as he pushed his chakra as he had been taught. This always failed, some horrible disfigurements occurred. He had tried adapting it as best he could, always told he put more in it than was needed, but he couldn't restrict himself to do just right. So he took another approach, changing how he manipulated his chakra so it could to fit his style. His first attempts had failed, but were much closer than ever before, this is the first time his life depended on it.

A pulse of chakra and a puff of smoke erupted, disappearing just as the first figure landed in front of him. Glints of light from the viscous weapons held towards him promised pain, but from where they were usually held at his head, they were now even with his stomach.

Discretely as he could, he glanced down himself to see a bland loose outfit of natural colors covering slightly lighter skin stretched on longer and thinner limbs. Believing, almost as much as hoping, that his technique worked, this new man pointed down the street as he screamed "The demon went that way".

While he couldn't see their faces, he could feel their skepticism and a terrifying feeling swept over him, promising death. A hand slowly came towards his neck, he eyes widened with every inch they advanced. With a small adjustment it came to rest on his collarbone. Relief, confusion, and the strong urge to relieve himself flew through his mind. His face wide and mouth agape in a halted scream, he cringed as the civilian mob came upon them.

Power surged lightly from the figure touching him, he wanted to cry. He knew what this was; the ninja was trying to destroy the illusion. Forcing his eyes closed and scrunching his face to hide from the impending beating that was to come, he was surprised when the hand left him.

"It's not him"

"Then the little monster has a head start!"

Opening his eyes, he watched as the shinobi quickly took back to the roofs overhead and the mob followed, all running in the direction he had pointed. A breath he did not know he was holding let loose as he fell to the ground. Eyes swept over his body and saw that he was still in the illusion. Why wasn't it gone?

"That was quite impressive Uzumaki."

The man looked up at the voice and immediately scrambled to his feet and bowed lowly. "Thank you, Hokage-sama!"

Looking passively at the boy with a blank face, the tanned older man seemed to study him. Large veins protruded around his eyes as he seemed to not look directly at him but at something deeper. "A complete transformation like this is very interesting."

His veins subsided as a small sneer appeared over the older man's harsh face. "Drop it"

Smoke puffed once more to reveal the young boy again, still bowed to the older man. "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama!"

The Hokage's brows knit together as he deep voice rumbled, instilling fear into the smaller boy. "Did I not instruct you to remain at your apartment today? What possible excuse could you have to incite a disturbance like this?"

The young Uzumaki quickly looked up into the cold pupil-less eyes of the Godaime Hokage. A meek voice quickly muttering apologies, "I'm sorry Hokage-sama. I know you told me to stay inside, but I needed to leave my apartment to get something to eat!"

A sigh escaped the older man as he ran his hand over his eyes and up his forehead, stopping at the hairline to his long black hair. He exasperatedly spoke, "What am I going to do with you? You are always causing trouble and wasting resources. Do you even realize what sacrifices this village has made, that I have made, for you Naruto?"

Small hands clenched at his sides as he looked down. He wouldn't speak out, claim his innocence or try to explain himself. What few times he had in the past were not events he wished to relive.

The Godaime Hokage, Hyuga Hiashi, always demanded respect and was not unwilling to teach those who spoke out of turn of their place. He was the leader of the strongest military force of Hi no Kuni, if not the entire world. While there were few who could consider themselves his better in combat, he was a genius in politics.

When the Sandaime Hokage had passed away without naming another successor, he had quickly used his various ties and back dealings to sway the council. Those who opposed him quickly found themselves in situations that only promised their downfall if they continued. Through fear and manipulation, he came to rule.

Staring intently at the robes of the Hokage, Naruto's heart conflicted with what was happening. The contrast of the red against white seemed to echo the opposing personalities of the two people who have spoken to him wearing it. Calm and clean white would embrace him and tell him of a better tomorrow. Hard, menacing red stood out like a fire, not one that comforted in warmth but burned with a blaze of hatred.

Running his hands over his official robes to remove any creases and some specks of dirt, the Hokage muttered loudly for the boy to hear. "Go home and avoid starting any more trouble."

The blonde-covered-in-mud bowed his head again as he spoke, "Yes, Hokage-sama". Naruto spun on his heel and began running as fast as he could towards his apartment, the Hyuga watching him go.

"Inu"

A dark figure fell next to him, kneeling. His thin body was covered in a black bodysuit with armor over his chest and sword on his back, a white mask covered the man's face, a picture like the face of a dog's adorned it. Grey hair stood up at an angle behind the mask. The ninja's dull voice rose, "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

The Godaime didn't even bother looking down at him, merely standing straight ahead at where the boy had run. "I know you've been training him."

His soldier did not move. He had known this would come. Inu's voice did not change as he replied, "Yes, Hokage-sama".

Turning around towards his home, Hiashi's deep voice cut through the calm night air, "I will not have my ANBU wasting their time teaching that creature". He turned his head to the side where Inu kneeled, but did not look down at him as he continued, "Do I make myself clear?"

The man nodded his head as he replied in that same dull tone, "Yes, Hokage-sama".

XXXXX

Naruto approached his apartment building slowly and calmly. He made sure to appear as inconspicuous as possible while his transformation was once more in place. While it had taken him a few tries to get it right again, he was already beginning to get used to it.

Now as an older man in plain, dull green robes, he was having little trouble making his way through Konoha. He would occasionally pass groups obviously still on the hunt for him. While they barely acknowledged him, the occasional hesitation or stumble came as he fought his instinct to run or hide. They'd stare at him oddly for a moment before going their way.

Ahead of him, he could make out two men pacing across the front of his building. They must have given up the chase and decided to wait for him, catch him as he attempted to get back to his home. He could just make out a shinobi standing on top of the building.

With only a moment hesitation and a deep gulp, he made his way straight ahead, avoiding eye contact as he walked to the outdoor stairs of the apartment complex.

"Hey!"

He stumbled again, catching his foot on a stone. Quickly righting himself, he nervously turned to one of the two guards as they addressed him, the other one looking on. The gruff voice came out again, "Have you seen the demon running around?"

Once again they called him that: demon. Why? Why was he a demon? What had he done to earn their ire so?

When he was younger, he had pulled a few pranks while the former kage was still alive, but had only affected a handful of people. The current Hokage, however, had instantly rid him of this pastime after the first incident. Whenever someone attacked him, the Godaime would chastise him for inciting others. The one time he had actually caused the commotion, resulted in a moment that haunted him for weeks as he was pinned with the very fear of death instilled upon him and slapped by the Hyuga as he was belittled and yelled at. A vision of the older man's hollow eyes and gaunt face continued to instill fear into the young boy.

The pause made the guards eye him suspiciously and change their stances more threateningly, before the old man shook his head as he nervously replied in his slightly hoarse voice, "I haven't seen the brat anywhere."

After another minute of eyeing the old man wearily, a quick apology was muttered and the guard was back to his duty with his counterpart. The eyes of the shinobi lingered for only a short time longer before he returned to watching the streets.

Releasing a sigh, Naruto calmly made his way up the stairs of the complex. He thanked the previous Hokage with every step he took.

The year before he died, the Sandaime Hokage had given Naruto this apartment on his fourth birthday. With the orphanages around Konoha either mistreating him or outright refusing to take him in, the Sandaime had been forced to give him a home for himself. Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime, had seen the hatred for Naruto and had taken steps to help him as best he could.

The apartment had seals behind the walls that would guarantee Naruto's safety. They strengthened the doors and walls themselves so they couldn't be broken, they hid his chakra so he couldn't be detected from outside, the sounds from within were hidden, the seals went so far as to prevent anyone from looking in whether through the Hyuga's fabled all-seeing Byakugan or even the window. Naruto didn't know this; he didn't know how many times people had tried to break in to kill him.

Sarutobi had tried to give the young Uzumaki caretakers. People not to look too much after the boy, but some who would try to teach him lessons so he may live on his own. While young and willing to learn, he had trouble learning some of the more complex lessons they had tried to instill upon him. Most of these caretakers could only take the job for short periods of time before moving on to other missions. Combined with just how few the Hokage could get to that were not hostile to the boy, his lessons had been short and mostly came from experience as he tried using what they taught him.

These people were who he had considered friends, or at least hoped they were. Shortly after the heart attack that killed the Sandaime when Naruto was five, the caretakers stopped coming. He had tried to find them, but most of them were simply gone.

He can still remember the only one he found. Hatake Kakashi was not a regular among them because of his high demand for missions, but he did what he could. Kakashi had explained to him that the Godaime had ordered they stop coming, many had outright been told to stay away from him. Naruto did not learn the full details behind what happened to the others; he did not need that burden placed on his shoulders.

The old man shook the train of thought out of his head as he reached his apartment. Unlocking it, he slipped in and closed the door behind him. As the lock set back in place he dropped the technique and returned to his young and muddy self.

As he went about his apartment to clean himself, he thought of his new technique.

It was something knew, even the Hokage had been impressed. A small smile crossed his face as he maneuvered around the small gap between the worn, green sofa and heavily battered coffee table in his living room. Empty styrofoam cups of ramen were strewn about, an occasional chopstick making the journey all the more precarious. He had said it was a complete transformation, one that apparently could not be dispelled and maybe even detected. Naruto finished stripping as he entered his bathroom and tossed his clothes in a hamper set against the wall. His smile spread wider as a new thought occurred, the Hyuga might not even be able to tell it was fake.

This was his chance. With this, he would no longer have to pray before leaving his home. He could get things he needed. Food, clothing, anything that would make his life easier was within reach now that no one would know who he was. He might even be able to play with other kids.

Warm water washed over his muddy face as he pictured just all he could do now that he could be free. Tears ran down his cheeks in the shower.

This technique was his best chance at living, so long as it remained a secret.

* * *

Please Review


End file.
